No lo vale
by Corazon de Mazapan
Summary: Kagome intenta convencer a Yuka y Eri de que no vale la pena arriesgar una bonita amistad por un idiota que en unos meses se olvidara de ellas y que ademas en estos momentos es indiferente a todo este problema, -No cometan el mismo error que yo y Kikyo- ONE-SHOT. {*2*}


** ¡Advertencia: contiene LEMON!**

**Perfecto, ahora que le conseguido su atención quiero explicarles como esta la cosa con mis fanfics, les ruego pasen a al final a leer la explicación para no robarles más tiempo, adelante lector:**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Y aquí me tienen, yo, Kagome Higurashi de nuevo aconsejando a una de mis amigas respecto a su vida amorosa mientras yo no se que hacer con la mía, típico de mi.

-Pero Eri, respóndeme sinceramente ¿A ti te gusta Hiroto? –

- No lo se Kagome, quiero creer que no pero estoy tan confundida -me respondió mi amiga mientras mordía sus uñas con nerviosismo - cuando me convenzo a mi misma que no es así, llega alguien y me hace dudar y empiezo de nuevo con el autoconvencimiento pero ¿Si así fuera? Que NO es el caso - se apresuró a agregar - pero, ¿Y si me gustara Hiroto?- me pregunto Eri con una expresión debatida

-No Eri, no, eso no puede ser - le respondi mientras alejaba su mano de su boca - se que sonare como la mala de la historia y me odio a mi misma por decirle algo como esto a ti pero tienes que negar ese sentimiento, no lo aceptes, a ti no te gusta Hiroto, el definitivamente no te gusta, repítelo hasta cansarte, porque nuestros principios, moral, creencias o como quieras llamarlo, nos dice que no esta bien crear una relación de más que amistad con el ex de una amiga, si es que te importa esa amistad, no puede haber una relación de algo mas que amigos con Hiroto porque tu no eres de las personas que van lastimando a quienes los rodean sin importarles y con algo como eso lastimarías mucho a Yuka que como sabemos aun quiere al idiota de Hiroto-

-Lo se Kagome – dijo Eri mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabellera en una clara señal de frustración –Se que todo lo que dices es verdad pero no puedo evitar que este pequeño sentimiento siga creciendo si Hiroto me sigue buscando, necesito alejarme de el para poder terminar de matar este sentimiento pero cuando lo intento el muy terco viene a mi y me reclama por alejarme de el y yo no puedo decirle que se aleje, no tengo corazón para eso – dijo mientras me observaba con somos suplicantes, esperando que le brindará una salida del problema en el que se veía envuelta.

- Ay Eri, ¿Y no le has dicho nada de esta situación a Hiroto?

-Si, claro que lo hice pero lo único que el me respondió fue que Yuka era rara y que no le hiciera caso, no me sirvió de mucha ayuda –

- ¡Juro que golpeare a ese idiota! – exclame mientras apretaba mis puños - ¿Y con Yuka? ¿Has hablado con ella? –

-Algo así – dijo mientras fruncía los labios – más bien ella hablo conmigo, llego y me pregunto que si no había notado alguna actitud extraña de Hiroto, como si yo le gustara a el y yo me puse súper nerviosa y solo atine a reírme y a negarlo pero ella me dijo que no le daba risa y luego me pregunto que si a mi no me gustaba a el, pero parecía más un reclamo que una pregunta, le dije que no, que ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Y ella me dijo que por la manera en que nos llevábamos, porque Hiroto me busca mucho, parecía muy enojada y no quiero que Yuka este enojada conmigo por Hiroto – dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Pobre Eri, tan buena persona que es ella con todos, siempre buscando como ayudar y en el lio en que se vino a ver metida, entre un par de ex novios cabezotas, por una parte el idiota de Hiroto que la usa para celar a Yuka y ella que va y cae en su juego.

-Hablare con Yuka – dije mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre la espalda de Yuka tratando de reconfortarla- tiene que controlar esos celos obsesivos que no la llevaran a ninguna parte y arruinaran su amistad, pero Eri, Eri mírame – le exigí a mi amiga, y ella enseguida levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos – tienes que saber que no le puedo pedir a Yuka que se trague sus celos y dolor y dejar que tu andes muy feliz por ahí con Hiroto, así que tu también tendrás que poner de tu parte y alejarte de el, poco a poco – me apresure a agregar al notar sus intenciones de interrumpirme – pero alejarte de el mientras se calman las cosas, aunque suene difícil tienes que hacerlo, ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes todo esto será solo un mal recuerdo – dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a mi amiga y observaba como ella me la correspondía

-Gracias Kagome, te prometo que lo hare. Gracias gracias, enserio no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tu ayuda, ya no sabia que hacer o a quien acudir – dijo notablemente más feliz que cuando llego a mi casa con la mirada gacha y arrastrando los pies, otra persona totalmente diferente a la Eri alegre que yo conozco - ¿No se te antoja una nieve? – interrumpió mis pensamientos – Vamos, yo invito – propuso mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie mostrándome a la Eri que yo conocía, la chica alegra que siempre busca facilitarle la vida a los que la rodean

-Muchas gracia Eri pero yo tengo que limpiar el templo – dije mientras tomaba su mano para ponerme de pie

- Anda Kag, vamos, la compramos y nos la comemos en el camino de regreso, y te prometo que yo te ayudo a limpiar el templo al regresar- propuso mientras tomada con ambas manos una de las mías, suplicándome con la mirada que accediera

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido – accedí a lo que ella inmediatamente tiro de mi para ir en busca de nuestros helados.

. .

. .

Al día siguiente, me levante tarde como de costumbre y llegue barrida a la escuela topándome con Ayumi que al igual que yo venia tarde, las clases pasaron rápido para mi sorpresa y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaban dando el toque de salida a receso, apresurada me levante de mi asiento y empecé a andar en dirección a la puerta del salón para buscar a Yuka cuando escuche que me llamaban

- ¡Kagome! – reconocí esa voz sin necesidad de voltearme - ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

- A buscar a Yuka, necesito hablar con ella – respondí mientras el susodicho se paraba frente a mi e impedía que siguiera mi camino hacia la salida – Muévete Inuyasha, tengo prisa – dije intentando apartarlo lo cual no dio ningún resultado

- ¡Tranquilízate y escúchame! – me exigió tomándome del brazo - ¿A que hora puedo ir a tu casa hoy? Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para los exámenes –

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu novia? – le dije mientras señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza a Kikyo que permanecía sentada en su lugar escuchando seguramente nuestra conversación – Ahora soy yo la que no tengo tiempo para ti – le dije mirándolo a los ojos intentando de nuevo soltarme de su agarre

- ¿Qué te sucede tonta? Yo quiero que me ayudes tu, no Kikyo, además tenemos que hablar – **_¨Ah, ahora si como necesita mi ayuda viene a mi¨ _** pensé

- No Inuyasha, no será cuando tu quieras, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento, y ¡Apártate! Necesito hablar con Yuka – le exigí revolviéndome aun sin lograr nada

-¡Hey! – me dijo subiendo un poco mas su tono de voz mientras me tomaba de ambos brazos para que me quedara quieta – por eso necesitamos hablar, has estado muy extraña últimamente, iré hoy a tu casa, a las cuatro y más te vale estar ahí porque si no estas, esperare hasta que llegues, y sabes que lo hare – me advirtió mirándome fijamente con sus orbes dorados- ¿De acuerdo? –

- Lo que diga capitán – le espete con sarcasmo – ahora ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! O ¿esperas retenerme todo el receso? Necesito hablar con Yuka – dije intentando por ultima vez sacudirme sus brazos de encima, teniendo éxito esta vez para después salir corriendo del salón en busca de mi celosa amiga.

Aun no puedo creer lo estúpido que puede ser Inuyasha, simplemente no puede ser que después de todo espere que lo siga recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, no después de..

-Kagome – escuche que me llamaban a mis espaldas, me voltee inmediatamente para confirmar mis sospechas – ayer olvidaste tu libro en la escuela – me dijo Yuka mientras me entregaba el libro

- Muchas gracias Yuka, justamente te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo, ven conmigo, vamos a un lugar donde no nos interrumpan – dije sin esperar a que me respondiera y tomándola de la mano para tirar de ella en dirección la parte trasera de la escuela

- Bien – me dijo cuando llegamos - ¿De que querías hablarme Kag? Por favor démonos prisa porque necesito buscar a Fuei, me debe entregar su parte del trabajo de.. –

- Muy bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Eri? – le solté interrumpiendola antes de que empezara con su monólogo

- Pues, ¿En que sentido? - me pregunto revolviendose incómoda en su lugar

-Me dijo que le has estado preguntando sobre Hiroto y ella, sobre si se gustaban o algo asi –

- Pues – me dijo dudando si responder o no – la verdad es que si, no puedo controlarme, no se si a Eri le gusta Hiroto, y ella me dice que no pero cuando los veo juntos parecen dos tontos enamorados, no me parece correcto el que Eri haga eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado – me soltó con la mirada fija en el suelo –

- ¿Tienes celos de Eri?- le pregunté

-Pues celos, no se, pero si me decepciona –

- ¿Qué te decepciona? No se gustan, no son nada más que amigos –

- Pues si parecen más que amigos, me molesta y decepciona que Eri haga eso con Hiroto sabiendo que aun lo quiero – me espeto subiendo un poco más su tono de voz

-No tienes porque encelarte de Eri, si, son celos Yuka – le dije antes de que me interrumpiera- la desconfianza y coraje van de la mano de los celos – Yuka se me quedo viendo esperando a que continuara pero no sabia como acomodar lo que iba a decir – Yuka ¿Recuerdas lo que les he contado sobre Kikyo e Inuyasha? ¿Lo celosa que se volvió Kikyo? – espere su respuesta y ella solo asintió – pues te estas comportando como ella cariño, Kikyo se encela de mi por la amistad que siempre he llevado con Inu-tonto y desconfía de mi, piensa que yo intentare algo con el a pesar de que yo no me canso de repetir que antes de una relación de unos cuantos meses de noviazgo yo prefiero la larga amistad de años, no perdería su amistad por unos meses, ahora que yo he decidido alejarme un poco de Inuyasha también me he alejado de ella, a mi me gustaba mucho la amistad que llevaba con Kikyo, me sentía muy agusto y muy cómoda con ella, pero por sus celos hemos terminado con esa amistad y lo que es peor por un hombre, por Inuyasha, el idiota que no tarda en terminar con ella y después no volverá a saber de el, ahorita yo no veo forma de que mi amistad con Inuyasha vuelva a ser la misma, no después de que me he dado cuenta lo poco que le importó nuestra amistad y prefirió a su novia de unos meses por encima de mi, he perdido una amistad que a mi me gustaba mucho por un idiota que dentro de unos meses, espero con todo mi ser equivocarme pero lo conozco y en unos meses terminara con Kikyo y volverá a tener otra novia y yo quedare volando de nuevo, no permitas que te pase eso a ti, no con una amiga tan buena como Eri y menos por un idiota como Hiroto que le es indiferente todo esto, acá están ustedes peleándose por el cuando a el no le importa. No cometan el mismo error que yo y Kikyo, lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo pero ustedes si, no lo hagas tu también Yuka – dije tomando una de sus manos y dándole un ligero apretón tratando que ella levantara su mirada del suelo y me mirara a los ojos

- Tienes razón Kagome, no quiero perder a Eri por Hiroto pero aunque me doy cuenta de que la estoy poniendo entre la espada y la pared obligándola a elegir entre yo y Hiroto, en muchas de esas ocasiones no me puedo controlas, Si, yase - se apresuro a agregar viendo como yo abria la boca para interrumpirla - si quiere ser su amiga o algo más, que lo sea, confiare en ella, como siempre y me tragare mis celos y mi coraje porque la quiero y pues sí Hiroto es su felicidad, que sean felices juntos, ya no me interpondré entre ellos– dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y observaba el mío con una tonta sonrisa en ambos, felices por ver como todo este embrollo poco a poco se solucionaba.

-Exacto, pero tranquila, estoy muy segura que entre ellos no pasara nada más que una amistad si acaso, Eri no es tonta y sabiendo como es Hiroto por todo lo que paso contigo no cometerá el mismo error, tu solo confía – dije mientras me ponía de pie y ella me imitaba

- Como siempre, gracias Kag- dijo abrazándome – por ayudarme una vez más –

-Por nada Yuka – dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo feliz de poder ayudarles a mis amigas con sus problemas, ahora solo espero alguien venga a ayudarme con el mío, ese que tiene nombre y apellido y lo tendré hoy plantado en la puerta de mi casa para hablar seguramente de la distancia que he puesto entre los dos para evitar más problemas, será un largo día.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste el cachivache al que yo llamo fanfic, pero bueno, si has llegado hasta acá es que estas por la explicación ¿Cierto? Pues bueno, aquí esta:**

**Quiero que sepan que algunos de mis fanfics tienen relación entre sí, todos aquellos que pertenecen al mismo autor, en este caso Inuyasha. Los que tienen relación con este tendrán al final del sumary este signito: {*(número)*} En el caso de este tiene el número dos {*2*} porque es el segundo en el orden, el primero es otro fanfic que contiene más capítulos, pronto lo subiré y en ese viene la continuación de este one-shot, hasta ahorita tengo planeado subir 4 fic, el primero que es algo así como la base es el que tiene más capítulos y pronto subiré, entre ese fic viene este one-shot, cuando lo suba avisare en que capítulo tienen que leer este fic, después ya se acaba el primero y viene otro one-shot, ya después de ese viene la secuela del primer fic, es algo complicado pero si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme y con gusto la responderé.**

**Sin más muchas gracias por leer y pues sí quieren dejar un review diciéndome que les pareció se los agradecería mucho, se podrían ganar un abrazo de un inuyasha psicológico ;) ya saben que deben hacer si quieren uno.**


End file.
